Irrational Heart
by sansyeux
Summary: The homophobic Konoha Council doesn't accept Kakashi and Iruka's relashionship, and 'forces' the Jonin to marry a woman and build a 'normal' family. But what they don't know is that Iruka is pregnant with Kakashi's child. (Mpreg/slightlyAU)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: English is not my first language. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

In the middle of the storm that drenched his face, Umino Iruka walked, oblivious to everything, indifferent to the heavy rain that soaked his body, to the thunder that roared and lighted up the sky, mixing up with the tears that fogged his vision with the uncontained torrent of the storm. But the storm bursting inside of him was stronger than the one happening outside, and he couldn't calm his tumultuous and afflicted heart.

There was no one in the street. All the windows and doors were closed. But he kept walking. Behind the fogged windows of the restaurants and stores, some frightened faces looked at him, casting fearful glances, questioning what was he doing in the street with such bad weather. The Chūnin schoolteacher, however, was only thinking about the pain, the anger, and the hurt in his heart.

He stopped right in front of the Ninja Academy and clenched his fists, saying quietly to himself, "They won't beat me! I'm still alive. From now on, everything will change. Kakashi won't be happy with her." The sight of the Copy-nin with that kunoichi, embracing him and smiling at him came to his mind again, and Iruka screamed desperate. "I'll have my baby and he will regret it! I swear! He won't see me cry for him. Never."

A stronger lightning lit up his tanned face at that moment, showing the pain he was feeling. Iruka felt as if the forces of nature were confirming his oath.

He dried his tears. He needed to save his forces, and think what to do from now on. He thought about the seven months remaining before his child is born. He couldn't have his child in Konoha. Tsunade would know that he didn't make an abortion. Kakashi would know it too. Iruka didn't want that.

He looked up at the gray and dark sky in the foreshadowing of the approaching night. The rain had stopped and he decided it was time to go home. His dark-brown eyes were empty and tearless. He had cried enough.

Emptiness filled his heart, as he entered his small apartment where he'd shared some many nights and days of joy with Kakashi. Now all Iruka wanted was to disappear. He intended to leave the village tomorrow. If anyone looked for him, wouldn't find him.

He had already talked with Naruto and some of his friends. He would resign the job at the Academy and at the Mission Desk and then go away. He had some money that would help him live modestly in another village. He could go to Yukigakure. He had some friends living there. They could help him having the baby and keeping his secret.

He knew he shouldn't fall in love with the great Copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi. Not only because he was sure Kakashi would never looked at him that way, but also because he was a man. The village would never accept their relationship. If there had been a relationship. Iruka had never considered it more than an unrequited infatuation, and he had been fine with that. He knew Kakashi was popular, and rightly so. He also knew he gave himself to the girls in his fan club as if he as God's gift to womankind. He'd never been expecting something more than friendship happening between them.

In the coffee table, there was a picture of team 7. Iruka took it and looked at the tall masked ninja smiling with single exposed eye. "I hate you Hatake Kakashi!" he said coldly, "But I don't blame you. Tsunade-sama had said herself, between me and you isn't normal... But why? Why did you accept they treat me that way?" He put the picture down and placed his hands on his slightly round belly. "He will never know about you."

How it happened? Iruka wasn't sure. After he'd passed out during a class, he was carried by Kakashi to the hospital, where, examined by the Hokage herself, he had received the news that he was two months pregnant. Kakashi agreed with the council and the Hokage to make an abortion. That hurt Iruka deeply.

Decided, Iruka went to his bedroom, opened the closet, grabbed a suitcase and started packing his things. He didn't care anymore. He wouldn't say goodbye to anyone. Not even Naruto. He didn't need him anymore. He was just a Chūnin schoolteacher, there wasn't anything more for him to teach the kid. Naruto was now training with better, stronger and skilled ninjas.

It was past midnight when Iruka left the village. His stomach ached from not had eaten anything all day. He hoped his chakra would be enough to take him to Yukigakure and keep his child safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka woke up with a jolt. It took him a few seconds to reality coming over him as he passed a tired hand across his face. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and got up quickly. He would not miss that meeting for anything in the world. It was important. He finally would work with something he was good at.

He glanced over the desk, fixing the photo frame in which a little girl smiled happily. Iruka's tanned face softened, but in his eyes there was a determined and strong glow. Miyuki was his strength, his treasure.

Ten years ago, since she was born, Miyuki had become Iruka's world. His love. But he hadn't forgotten the vows he'd made in that stormy night. If before there was a strong reason why he should go on with his life, the birth of Miyuki had strengthened his determination.

In all these 10 years, Iruka never contacted anyone from Konoha. But he'd heard some news from travelers that sometimes would pass by the land of snow. The kage from Yukigakure himself would tell him about Konoha.

Yukigakure had received Iruka with opened arms. In the beginning the kage wasn't sure if he should keep Iruka's location a secret. But he was kind man and understood the Chūnin's reasons and allowed him to stay.

From what the Yukigakure's kage had told him, it seemed like Naruto, Kakashi and some other shinobis had tried to look for him, but they failed. Iruka didn't want to be found by anyone from that village.

He looked at his daughter and smiled. Miyuki was born on a snowy night of July.

Looking at the picture, Iruka remembered the moment he had her in his arms for the first time. He was filled by a mixture of joy and pain. A feeling of fullness and at the same time of sadness.

He'd never told the true to his daughter. He'd never told her that she was Hatake Kakashi's daughter. And he also never told her that she was born from him. He couldn't. He was afraid she wouldn't understand it. Iruka himself didn't understand it.

With help of his friends in Yukigakure, he'd tried to find out how this pregnancy happened. But it was useless. The kage had suggested that maybe someone had used a forbidden Jutsu on him. _But who? Who would do this and why?_ Iruka shook his head. These questions had been haunting him for the past ten years.

Miyuki didn't need to know her true origins.

When she was born Iruka had to suppress her chakra, so no one would sense its signature.

Iruka clutched the photo frame against his chest. _Kakashi won't be missed. I will do everything for my daughter. I will be her father, mother, guide, support. Whatever it takes._

 _Speaking of which…_

Iruka snapped out of his thoughts and went straight to his daughter bedroom. "Miyuki, get up or you're going to be late for school." He called out as he knocked at the door.

Hearing no response from the other side, Iruka pushed the door open to discover she was not in her room. Iruka wasn't surprised not to see her there, but he was mad. He knew exactly where she was at, and it wasn't at school.

He went back to his bedroom, opened his drawer and got even madder. His forehead protector was missing. "This girl…"

He looked at the clock. He was late for the meeting with Kage. But first he was going to get Miyuki.

* * *

Konohamaru Sarutobi was pissed. He was a Jōnin now, and he should be doing Jonin's missions. And not some C-rank mission. He had to capture a thieve who had stolen a not so important scroll and run away to land of snow. Just that…and the thieve wasn't even that dangerous. Actually wasn't dangerous at all.

Konohamaru groaned. The mission had been too easy. Thought the thieve had died by accidentally falling on a ninja's trap, he was going back home with the scroll, which was more important.

"Stop right there leaf ninja,"

Konohamaru had to stop at that. He turned to see two kids, a girl and a boy, dressed as Yukigakure shinobis. They seemed to be around 9 or 10 years old.

The attire looked a little bit too big on them, and Konohamaru couldn't sense any chakra, so he guessed them to be normal civilian kids playing around.

"Give us that scroll you're carrying" the girl said giving him a defiant look. "or you'll suffer the consequences…"

She was without a doubt a very beautiful girl. She had a pale skin and dark-grey eyes _._ _Her hair was_ brown with silver ends and _cut_ into a _short pixie cut_ that fit her small thin face perfectly. There was something so familiar about her, but Konohamaru couldn't figure out what it was. She reminded him of someone, but who?

"Miyuki-chan," The boy's voice cut his trail of thought…"we need to go back. Your dad will be mad if he finds out that we aren't at school."

"Baka, don't say my real name in front of the enemy." the girl, Miyuki-chan snapped at him.

Konohamaru really had no time for this. He turned to leave, only to see Miyuki right in front of him. "you're not going anywhere…"

"What the…how did you…" He shook his head. For a civilian, the girl was fast. But that didn't matter. He need to go back home. "look, little girl, I really don't have time to play with you. So, get out of my way."

The girl was about to open her mouth gain, but was cut off by another child that was coming, running towards them. "Miyuki-chan, Miyuki-chan" the kid yelled from afar "Your dad is coming…"

Miyuki's defiant and determined expression was quickly replaced by a worried one. "okay leaf ninja, you're free to go, but we will get you one day." With that, the three kids started running back towards the village.

Konohamaru couldn't help but to chuckle a little. The three really reminded him of the time he was a kid. But oh well, that time had long passed. and right now he had to finish his mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Konohamaru was passing on the snow nervously. He was sure he was carrying the scroll with him, so where was it now. It couldn't have fallen. If it did he would know. So how did it disappear?

Konohamaru retraced his steps, but nothing. He couldn't find it. How could he been so reckless? It was a simple mission. Nothing had distracted him from his task.

Wait.

Something had distracted him.

 _Those kids…Could it be them…_

Konohamaru shook his head. No. They were civilian, right?. There was no way they could have stolen the scroll without him noticing it. Even if they were ninjas, they were children for Kami's sake. They couldn't be that skilled. Or could they?

That little girl was quite fast, Konohamaru he had to admit.

He passed his hand on his short spiky brown hair as he turned his face to Yukigakure direction taking a big frustrated sigh before starting running towards the snowy village.

* * *

"How many times have a told you not to leave the village?" Iruka yelled at his daughter as they entered their house.

"But dad, I was still in the village's borders…"

"I don't care." He cut her off angrily, but then regretted as he looked at his daughter's sad and scared face. He sighed as he crouched next to her. It wasn't her fault. Miyuki didn't know the real reason he didn't want her to leave the village. "I'm sorry snowflake. I didn't mean to yell at you. But please don't leave the village anymore. I told you it's dangerous out there. You're not a ninja, and even if you were, you're just a child. You need to stay here, where I can watch you and protect you." Miyuki made a face and Iruka pinched her nose playfully making her smile. "Now, why don't you change your clothes to go to school?! If you hurry up, you might still be able to catch some classes." He took his forehead protector from her. "I have a meeting with the Kage. I won't take long okay?"

"Okay dad." She said looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should be the one apologizing." Iruka hugged her tightly. "Don't forget that I love you."

"I love you too dad."

He stood up and left. Miyuki went to her bedroom and quickly changed into her school uniform. She opened her backpack and pulled a scroll out.

 _That leaf ninja is so slow._ She grinned before putting the scroll back in her backpack and leaving the house.


End file.
